


I Don't Know What You're Talking About

by Nomme_dePlume



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad!Sasuke, Doctor!Naruto, Family, Humor, Medical Examination, Medical Jargon, Multi, Oneshot, Parent & Teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomme_dePlume/pseuds/Nomme_dePlume
Summary: “What is your type, though, Dad?”He blinked. “Excuse me?”“You know, if you were to date, what kind of, um, person would you be into?” Instead of letting him answer, she started to speculate on her own. “I suppose someone, uh, pretty and quiet would make sense, but…” She bit her lip in thought. “I think someone easy-going, maybe really out-going would suit you, someone to balance you out.” Her eyes brightened as she looked at him again. “What about Dr. Naruto?”





	I Don't Know What You're Talking About

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Sasuke! (Even though I technically already wrote him a birthday fic... *cough*Proposal*cough*)
> 
> Just a short, little oneshot that I thought would be cute. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning (just in case): medical exam and a blood draw.

“Hey, Dad,” Sarada called as she entered Sasuke’s study. He looked up from his computer, smiling slightly as his daughter crossed the room and sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with your mother this weekend?”

Sarada shrugged. “She got called into surgery. Instead of sitting around her house, I decided to come home.”

“And just how did you get here?” he asked. His driver had dropped her off and hadn’t been called back.

“I took the bus.”

He nodded. “What about your friends? I’m sure you’d rather hang out with them than your father on the weekend,” Sasuke said as he powered down his computer.

Sarada shook her head. “I’d always choose you, Dad.” Her smile was small, like Sasuke’s own, but it was genuine and brightened her eyes behind her lenses.

“And I you,” he answered. “Shall we get lunch?”

“Yeah!” Sarada cheered, and she quickly stood up from the chair and left the study. “Come on!” she called back.

Sasuke chuckled to himself and stood, following his daughter at a leisurely pace. She stood by the front door, her arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. He raised a brow at her as he decided to drive them himself and grabbed his keys from the entrance table. “You seem extra eager for lunch, Sarada.”

She blinked and blushed slightly, her eyes dropping as her arms fell to her sides. “Sorry, Dad.” He ruffled her hair as he passed her to the front door, smirking as she protested and pawed at her hair to smooth it down.

He opened the door and ushered her out, closing and locking it behind him before following her to the car parked in the driveway meant for his private use. Sarada beat him to it, eagerly pulling the car door open and hopping in. She put her seatbelt on as he sat behind the wheel then looked at him as he did the same and then started the car.

“Where are we going?” she asked eagerly.

“Where would you like to go?” he asked as he reversed from the driveway and onto the residential street. He put the car in drive and started up the street, giving a brief glance Sarada’s way.

“Barbeque!” Sarada said quickly, and Sasuke chuckled. He didn’t even need to ask what kind to know what she wanted. Her friend, Chouchou, was such a bad influence – food-wise.

The drive into town was quick, and before long, they were seated and ordering. As the waitress left, Sarada pulled a straw to her and carefully slipped the paper wrapper down and off, leaving it scrunched up on the table. Sasuke watched as she dipped one end of the straw in her water and placed her index finger over the top. Then she pulled the straw out and positioned it over the wrapper, removing her index from the top and allowing water to drip onto the paper. It began to expand and crawl across the table top, making Sarada smile.

Sasuke smiled, too. “Aren’t you a little old for that, Sarada?”

“Dr. Naruto says you’re never too old for things that make you happy,” she said as she dropped her straw into her water and left it there.

Sasuke didn’t let his reaction to that name show as he reached for his own water and took a drink. Instead, he turned the conversation onto her schooling and friends, making sure he kept himself abreast of the things going on in her life. As she was telling him about the upcoming school festival, the waitress returned with their order, and he watched as Sarada carefully placed some meat on the table grill. She stopped talking, her entire focus on cooking the meat, and Sasuke smiled to himself at how well she’d taken to the lesson that fire was dangerous.

When she’d cooked enough for them both and filled their plates, their chatting resumed between bites of food, and Sasuke rather thought it was a better way to spend his Saturday than office work. But then Sarada shattered his calm as she casually said, “Mom’s getting married, you know.”

Sasuke could only stare at her for a moment, but he finally managed a response. “Oh?”

Sarada nodded as she nibbled on another piece of meat. “You know she’s been dating Mr. Neji for a while, and he asked if it was okay if he asked Mom to marry him.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess he’ll be my stepdad.”

Sasuke set his chopsticks down and placed his hands in his lap as he cleared his throat quietly. “And does it bother you?” She shook her head. Sasuke hummed thoughtfully. “Does it bother you that your mother and I aren’t together?” he followed up. It was a question he probably should have asked years ago, but… he hadn’t known what to say if she’d said yes. He still didn’t.

She shook her head again and frowned. “Mom told me awhile back that you two weren’t meant to be.”

He nodded. That was one way of putting it.

Sarada put her own chopsticks down. “Dad,” she started, and he saw her bite her bottom lip in nervousness. His own nerves started to rise. “Do you like girls?”

Sasuke kept his focus on Sarada. This conversation was a long time coming, and while he would have wished it didn’t take place in a barbeque restaurant, he would be courageous and give his daughter the answers she wanted.

“No,” he said and watched her face carefully. Her brows had furrowed, but only in concentration, he thought, not anger. “Did your mother not tell you?” he asked quietly.

She shook her head. “I never asked.”

“Were you worried about the answer?”

She cocked her head to the side. “You mean, was I worried that I wasn’t wanted?”

He had to smile. She was a bright child – well, he guessed she wasn’t a child anymore. She was almost fifteen and was intelligent. Sasuke had never coddled her, and she was rational and level-headed as a result. 

Sarada laughed. “I know that I’m loved, Dad. You and Mom make it abundantly clear. So, maybe I wasn’t _planned_ , but I know, when you and Mom found out about me, that I was wanted.” She smiled at him cheekily. “Maybe one day, you can tell me how a man who doesn’t like girls and a girl had a baby together.”

“That, I would assume, has already been taught to you at school,” he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him. His smile faded slightly. “You don’t seem surprised, Sarada.”

She shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter what your type is, Dad.” She picked her chopsticks back up and put more meat on the grill.

“So, what brought this on?” he finally asked.

Sarada jumped slightly at his voice, her concentration on the grilling meat broken momentarily. He waited patiently as she finished grilling and divvied up the meat. She took a small sip of water and played with a bit of pickled vegetable with her chopsticks. 

“Well, when Mom started dating Mr. Neji, I thought – okay, I wonder when Dad will bring someone home. But you never did. I began to wonder if you’ve ever had anyone special. And now that Mom might be getting married and… and it’s only a few years until I leave the house for college…” She bit her lip again. “I don’t want you to be lonely.”

He really hated to admit it, but his daughter was adorable. “Sarada, you don’t ever need to worry about that.” She set down her chopsticks and leaned back, her arms crossed and her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. He sighed. “I’m not lonely, Sarada. And, believe me, if I desired… a companion, I’d get one.”

Sarada clicked her tongue, which he overlooked. “Well, okay. Just… don’t… don’t let me stand in the way of you dating, okay?”

Sasuke laughed quietly. “All right,” he agreed.

“What is your type, though, Dad?”

He blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You know, if you were to date, what kind of, um, person would you be into?” Instead of letting him answer, she started to speculate on her own. “I suppose someone, uh, pretty and quiet would make sense, but…” She bit her lip in thought. “I think someone easy-going, maybe really out-going would suit you, someone to balance you out.” Her eyes brightened as she looked at him again. “What about Dr. Naruto?”

Sasuke was extremely grateful he didn’t have food or water in his mouth when she’d said that, as it would have been spit out across the table. He could only stare at Sarada as she started listing the good qualities of her pediatrician and how she wouldn’t mind if she could see him more often. 

Sarada, much like himself, didn’t make friends easily, so to hear her talk about someone in such glowing terms was telling. And if Sasuke was honest, he couldn’t really disagree with her. Naruto was… well… baffling, blinding – he defied explanation and description.

As Sarada casually went on with the conversation, Sasuke was taken back to when he and Sarada first met the man about eight years ago.

~*~

“Sarada, we’re leaving in five minutes,” Sasuke called out as he finished adjusting his tie. When he didn’t get a response, he left his bedroom and went across the hall, pushing at Sarada’s door. He saw her slumped over her bed, her small back heaving with each breath. “Sarada!” Sasuke was by her side in an instant, his left hand soothing over her back as he rolled her over, his right immediately going to her forehead.

Her face was flushed red, and she was burning up. Sasuke eased her up to lay against her pillow, then rushed to the bathroom for a washcloth. He doused it in cold water and brought it back to Sarada, placing it on her forehead. She jolted as he pressed it in place, opening her eyes and focusing on him.

“Daddy,” she murmured.

“Hey, Sarada,” he said, sitting next to her on the bed and running his hand over her hair. “How long have you been feeling bad?” She looked away from him, an obvious tell that it wasn’t a recent development. “Sarada,” he said gently but firmly.

“Since yesterday at school.”

Sasuke sighed. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Sarada didn’t answer. Sasuke sighed again. This wasn’t the first time Sarada had gone to school sick, unwilling to tell him something was wrong. Maybe he put too much pressure on her to get good grades. “Sarada, school is important, but your health is more important. You have to tell me or the school nurse if you’re not feeling good.” She still didn’t say anything. “Okay. Rest here. I’m going to call the school and then the doctor.”

“No!” Sarada suddenly said, sitting up and grabbing at his sleeve. The washcloth fell to her lap. Sasuke stared at her in shock. She was breathing heavily, and her eyes looked at him in a pleading manner. “No, I don’t want to go to the doctor!”

Sasuke blinked. “Is this why you don’t tell me when you’re sick? You’re scared of the doctor?”

She shook her head. “I’m not scared of the doctor. I…” She bit her lip, tears starting to well up in her eyes. Shocked, Sasuke pulled her into a hug. “I don’t like Dr. Kabuto. _He_ scares me,” she whispered into his chest.

“What about him scares you?”

She shook her head. “He always talks about snakes. And… and when he smiles… it’s not real,” she said.

Fake smiles. Sasuke was familiar with those. He supposed Sarada, as a perceptive child, could now spot them, but she probably didn’t know how to rationalize them yet; to her, at such an age, smiles should be real and happy.

“It’s okay, Sarada. It’s okay that you don’t like your doctor. But your doctor will help you get better and make sure you don’t get worse.” She shook her head, her hands clinging to him tighter. Sasuke frowned. “What if we got you a new doctor?” he asked quietly.

She sniffed as she looked up at him. “Really?”

He smiled softly at her. “Of course. Now, rest. I’m going to make a few calls and then bring you a light breakfast and some medicine, okay?”

She nodded. “Okay, Daddy.” She laid back down, grabbing the washcloth and placing it back on her forehead. Sasuke patted her thigh and stood, leaning over for a quick kiss on her cheek. He made his way downstairs to his study to find the phone number for the school. He called and informed them that Sarada would be out for a day or two. Then he called his secretary to have him cancel his morning meetings.

Once that was done, he went into the kitchen to get Sarada a plate of toast, a glass of orange juice, and some children’s Tylenol. He took it upstairs, grabbing the thermometer as he went, and sat with her as she ate, making sure she finished it all before tucking her in for more rest. He took her temperature, only slightly glad to see it wasn’t that high.

He returned to his study and sat in his chair as he pulled his cellphone out and dialed Sarada’s mother.

“Well, good morning, Sasuke. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Good morning, Sakura,” he said as he leaned back in his chair. “Sarada tried to go to school ill again.”

Sakura clicked her tongue. “That girl. It must be your influence, Sasuke, needing to have perfect attendance.” There was laughter in her voice. “I’m guessing it’s not that bad?” she asked.

“Her temperature is 100.2, but I gave her some medicine and have her resting.” Sakura hummed in approval. “But it’s not the attendance, Sakura. She told me she doesn’t like Dr. Yakushi.”

“What?”

“She says he scares her. I told her we’ll change her doctor.”

“Sasuke,” she said, exasperated. “Dr. Yakushi is one of the best pediatricians around. His background is excellent. I chose him with good reason.”

“Regardless, Sakura, our daughter doesn’t like him, and I am going to find her a new one.”

“Okay, okay,” she said. “I suppose you want me to contact his office to get her medical record.”

“Yes, please.” He was glad he didn’t have to argue further. “Also, do you have any other recommendations for doctors?”

She hummed. “Not really. Peds isn’t even close to my specialty. But the hospital’s pediatric center is one of the best in the country. I’m sure any one of them will be fine. Oh, but if it’s a matter of Sarada being comfortable, then I suggest letting her choose.”

Sasuke brought a hand to his temple and rubbed it in smile circles. “Do what?”

“Yeah, just bring up the Peds website and let her look at the doctors. See which one she takes to. Then we can look at the credentials.”

“All right. I’m going to have Kakashi come over to watch her and will have him do that.”

“Thanks, Sasuke. Anything else?”

“No, thank you, Sakura. Goodbye.”

She returned the goodbye and hung up. Sasuke immediately dialed Kakashi.

“Why are you calling me at this god-awful hour?”

Sasuke smirked. “Like you were asleep.”

“Not the point.”

“Well, I need a favor.”

“No.”

“Just listen,” he said with a sigh. “Sarada’s sick, but I have meetings I can’t cancel this afternoon. I need someone to watch her. Think of it as a favor for Sarada.”

Kakashi sighed. “That is a low blow, Sasuke. I have work, too, you know.”

“Your work can travel,” he responded.

“Fine. I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Thank you, Kakashi. And please try to make it within the next three hours, at least.” Kakashi hung up on him. Smiling to himself, he placed his cellphone on his desk and turned on his computer. He’d get what work done he could while he waited for Kakashi. He checked on Sarada a couple of times, sleeping soundly, and received a call from Itachi as he waited, but eventually Kakashi showed up.

Kakashi already knew the drill, having babysat before, but Sasuke gave him the instructions to let Sarada peruse the doctors in the hospital’s pediatric department and let Sakura know who she liked. Kakashi raised a brow at that, but Sasuke just waved it off and set out for work.

About three hours later, just before his first meeting of the afternoon, Kakashi texted him a link to a personnel profile and just a few words – _She likes his smile._

Sasuke touched the link and was brought to the hospital’s pediatric department’s website and to a particular bio next to a picture of a man with bright blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a bright, bright smile.

Sasuke’s breath stalled momentarily at the sight of the picture. Yes, he could see why Sarada liked that smile. It was certainly… real.

…

Sasuke sat in the waiting room of the pediatric ward with Sarada, her face still the slightest bit flushed with fever, but a pleased smile on her lips as she took in the bright room and various toys. She wasn’t going to touch them, he knew – having a doctor for a mother had taught her not to spread germs – but she would be sure to enjoy them next time.

Her demeanor was certainly different than when they saw Dr. Yakushi. Those times, she would sit quietly in her chair, her hands clasped in her lap as she worried her lip. Sasuke had mistakenly taken her actions as a fit of pique for having to miss school, but now he knew better. Seeing how excited she seemed to be, it had only been anxiety at having to see Dr. Yakushi.

He opened his mouth to say something when the door leading back to the exam rooms opened. “Sarada?” a woman asked. Sasuke watched as Sarada quickly jumped up from her chair and walked to the woman. Maybe she was a little too excited, Sasuke mused as he stood and followed.

“Well, hello, Sarada,” the woman said with a smile as she closed the door behind them. “My name is Ino. I’m Dr. Naruto’s nurse. Before we see Dr. Naruto, we need to draw just a little bit of blood for your file. Is that okay? Are you afraid of needles?”

“I’m not afraid,” Sarada said, and Ino smiled and winked at her.

“Miss Ino,” Sasuke cut in quietly. “I believe her mother sent her medical file yesterday.”

Ino nodded and pulled a folder away from her chest as she looked down at it. “Yes, I have it here. But it’s been over a year since she last had a normal panel drawn, so we just want to make sure all her levels are still where they should be.” She looked up and smiled at him.

Sasuke nodded and motioned for her to lead the way. She led them to a small room with several elevated, cushioned chairs lining one wall and cabinets along the other. A refrigerator was at the far end.

“All right, Sarada. Hop right up into this chair.” Ino patted a chair as she passed it. “Mr. Uchiha, you can sit in the one next to her.” She placed the folder on the counter across from the chairs and pulled two gloves from the dispenser. She pulled them on and then grabbed a few small tubes and a rubber band.

Sasuke sat down in the chair indicated and watched as Ino tied the rubber band around Sarada’s right arm and massaged the skin inside her elbow. As the veins turned blue from the rush of blood, Ino took one of the prepared tubes and stuck the needle smoothly into a vein, allowing the tube to fill about three-fourths of the way before pulling it out and repeating the process for each of the other tubes. Rather quickly, it was over, and she was removing the rubber band and placing a cotton ball on the entry point and folding Sarada’s arm over it.

“Okay, that was easy, right? Let me get you a bandage.” She smiled at them both. As she turned away, she called for a tech to take the samples for labeling and then slipped her gloves off and grabbed a bandage from the cabinet. She came back and slipped it over the cotton ball. “All right. We’ll just be going down the hall to the exam room, and Dr. Naruto will be with you in a few minutes.”

Ino led them to another door, opening it and ushering them in before closing it behind them. Sasuke took in the room, painted a pastel pink with stuck-on flowers and fairies. Not to his taste, certainly, but Sarada seemed to enjoy it, as she walked up to one wall and got a closer look at the fairies dancing across it.

Sasuke sat down in the lone chair and pulled out his phone to let Sakura know they were in the exam room now. Sarada bounded over to the exam table and climbed up on it, sitting down facing him and swinging her feet.

“Don’t get overly excited, Sarada. You’re still not feeling good,” he warned as he read Sakura’s reply.

“Okay, Daddy.” She continued to swing her feet, though.

They both looked toward the door when it opened, and Sasuke felt his breath stall again when the doctor came in, that same bright smile already on his face. Ino followed him inside and closed the door.

“Well, hello, Sarada. It’s nice to meet you,” he greeted Sarada first. He extended his hand. “I’m Naruto Uzumaki. You can call me Dr. Naruto.”

Sarada hesitated briefly before taking his hand and shaking it. “Hello, Dr. Naruto.”

His smile grew wider, and then he turned his attention to Sasuke. He blinked before offering his hand to Sasuke. “Hello, Mr. Uchiha.”

Sasuke shook his hand. “Dr. Uzumaki,” he returned. The doctor nodded and pulled a rolling stool closer with his foot, sitting down so that he wasn’t towering over Sarada as he turned his attention back to her.

“To think I’d have a little princess in my exam room today,” he said as he motioned for Ino to give him Sarada’s chart. He looked down and read something before looking back up at Sarada. “So, it says you’ve been running a fever for a few days. Anything else? Any aches or pains?”

Sasuke blinked. Usually, Dr. Yakushi would ask Sasuke those questions, but Dr. Uzumaki seemed to want to give Sarada some degree of autonomy in her health care, which was rather refreshing. Who better than Sarada knew how Sarada was feeling? Sasuke certainly approved.

Sarada shook her head. “I just feel hot and stuffy.”

“Okay,” Dr. Uzumaki said with a smile and stood. He handed the chart to Ino and pulled his stethoscope up from around his neck. He placed the ear tips in his ears and moved the chest piece to Sarada’s back. “Okay, Sarada, inhale nice and big for me.” Sarada breathed in. “And exhale for me.” Sarada breathed out. “And in. And out.” He moved the chest piece around her back as she continued to breathe. Then he stepped back and put the stethoscope back around his neck. “Okay, Ino’s going to take your temperature really quickly.” He sat back down on his stool and took the chart from Ino. 

He rolled out of her way and closer to Sasuke as she prepared the thermometer and put it in Sarada’s ear. He took a pen from his coat pocket and wrote something in her chart. Then he suddenly turned to Sasuke. “Mr. Uchiha.”

“Yes?” he asked, surprised to have the full focus of those blue eyes on him.

“In reviewing the new patient paperwork, I noticed that you’ve given us permission to release Sarada’s medical information to a Dr. Sakura Haruno, is that correct?”

“Yes,” he said again. “That’s Sarada’s mother,” he explained.

Dr. Uzumaki smiled at him. “Ah, I see. Forgive my asking, but I take patient privacy very seriously. I just wanted to be sure the paperwork was correct.”

“Doctor, her temp reads 99.8,” Ino said. He nodded and wrote it down, rolling back to Sarada.

“All right, Sarada. It looks like you just have a very stubborn cold. You’ve got some mucus buildup in your lungs, and your sinuses aren’t draining. So, I’m going to give you some pills that will break up the mucus in your lungs and make you cough it up. It’ll also cause your nose to run. So, I want you to get plenty of rest and water, and keep lots of tissues handy, okay?”

Sarada’s nose scrunched up, but she nodded. Dr. Uzumaki laughed. “I know. Not a very nice process, but it’ll speed things up, I promise. You’ll feel better in no time.” He pulled a small pad from his pocket and wrote something on it before tearing off the top sheet and handing it to Sasuke. “The prescription.”

Sasuke nodded as he took it, his fingers brushing along Dr. Uzumaki’s, making his heart race just a little bit. This man was a little too good looking. But he was a pro at hiding things, so he merely retracted his hand and placed the prescription in his jacket pocket.

He stood when the doctor did and helped Sarada down from the table. “Thank you, Dr. Uzumaki,” he said, meeting those intensely blue eyes. Now standing, he noticed that the doctor was an inch or two taller, and he kept himself from swallowing.

The doctor hesitated a moment before smiling and offering his hand. “Please, call me Naruto or Dr. Naruto, at least.”

Sasuke took the hand offered and shook it again. “Dr. Naruto.”

Ino opened the door, and they all filed out. From his pocket, Dr. Naruto produced a lollipop and knelt to give it to Sarada. “All right, Sarada. Be sure to rest. And let your dad know if you don’t feel better, okay? He’ll be sure to tell me, and then we’ll give you some more medicine.”

Sarada nodded as she took the lollipop. She glanced up at Sasuke in question, and he nodded, allowing her to enjoy the treat. She smiled and unwrapped it, stuffing the plastic wrapper in her pocket. “Bye, Dr. Naruto! Thank you!” she said.

“Bye, Sarada,” Dr. Naruto said as he stood, laughing. He nodded at Sasuke. “Bye, Mr. Uchiha.”

“Goodbye, Dr. Naruto,” Sasuke said slowly. Then Ino was leading them out of the back, back to the front, where Sasuke would pay for the visit. 

As they made their way to the car, Sarada grabbed his hand and squeezed, drawing his eyes down to her. “I really like Dr. Naruto, Daddy.” She paused. “I really like his smile.”

Sasuke smiled, but he didn’t reply. He was afraid to admit that he liked the man’s smile, too.

~*~

“—been flirting with you for like, eight years.”

Sasuke was drawn from the memory by Sarada’s voice, only the last few words registering. “Who’s been flirting for eight years?” he asked with a frown.

Sarada rolled her eyes. “You weren’t listening, were you? I _said_ that you should ask Dr. Naruto out. He’s been flirting with you ever since he became my doctor.”

Sasuke blinked, refusing to blush. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Except he did.

He wasn’t oblivious to Naruto’s innuendos, had maybe even – subconsciously – invited them. Who wouldn’t? The man was stunning – in mind, body, and spirit. He was just an all-around good man. But, he was Sarada’s doctor, for lack of any better reasoning, so Sasuke had marked him “off limits.”

“Well, he has been. And you know what? You’ve never once completely shut him down, so I think you like him!” Sarada’s eyes glinted with an unholy light, and Sasuke found himself wondering when she’d turned into her mother.

He cleared his throat. “Be that as it may, he’s your doctor, Sarada. It would be a bit unprofessional for him to be in a relationship with a patient’s parent.”

Sarada’s shoulders slumped as she pushed some leftover food across her plate. “Well, yeah, about that. Mom says it’s about time I look for a new doctor for, you know, girl things.” A faint blush dusted her cheeks, but her frown was prominent. “But I like Dr. Naruto.”

Sasuke let out the breath he’d held when Sarada had said “girl things.” Primary custodian he might be, but he was in no way prepared to deal with _girl things_. “Yes, well, Dr. Naruto is a pediatrician, Sarada. You would have needed to get a new doctor at some point.”

She pouted at him. “Yeah, well, like you don’t benefit from me getting a new doctor.”

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he repeated.

“Sure,” Sarada said, nodding her head condescendingly.

“Well, have you found a new doctor?” he asked, uncrossing his arms and looking at her again.

She shrugged. “I have a few I’m looking at.”

He nodded. “All right. Just let me know when you’ve decided, and we’ll get all the paperwork together.” She nodded back. “Are you ready?”

She nodded as she put her chopsticks down and reached for a napkin. Sasuke asked the waitress for the check when she next neared their table, and before long, they had paid and made their way back to the car. And the entire time, Sasuke loathed to admit that he was just _itching_ to make a certain call.

As he drove them home, Sakura texted Sarada to let her know she’d be back home in about half an hour or so, which alerted Sasuke that Sarada hadn’t told her mother that she’d left in the first place. When Sarada asked, kind of wide-eyed, to be dropped off at Sakura’s, Sasuke had said no and made Sarada tell Sakura where she was.

Sakura’s reply was a long time in coming and, when it came, was a simple _I will see you at your dad’s._

“Ugh,” Sarada said quietly. “She’s going to blow a gasket.”

Sasuke smirked. “You don’t think she should?”

“You didn’t.”

“I assumed you told your mother that you were leaving and where you were going, like a responsible teen.”

“Ugh,” Sarada repeated. She crossed her arms and glared out of the window for the rest of the ride. Sasuke had to keep himself from laughing. He certainly remembered acting the exact same way when he was her age.

A familiar car sat in their driveway as they pulled in, and Sasuke bit back a groan. Not Sakura, he thought to himself.

Sarada practically jumped out of the car in excitement and ran inside, while Sasuke followed at a more sedate pace. When he entered the house, closing the door behind him, he was greeted with Sarada squeezing the life out of Kakashi.

“So good of you to drop in, Kakashi,” he said dryly as he dropped his keys on the entrance table. “Don’t you have work?”

“My work travels,” Kakashi replied and laughed at Sasuke’s narrowed eyes. “Come see what I have for you, my little princess,” he told Sarada and pulled her toward the living room. Sasuke was tempted to follow, but his fingers twitched with the desire to whip out his cellphone, so he made his way to his study and sat slowly behind his desk.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, navigating to the contacts app and scrolling through until he came to “Naruto Uzumaki.” He hesitated momentarily before touching the phone icon and putting the speaker to his ear.

After three rings, he was greeted with, “Ah, Mr. Uchiha, hello!”

“Hello, Dr. Naruto. I’m sorry for calling on a Saturday.”

“No worries! Is everything all right with Sarada?”

“Ah, yes, she’s fine. I was just calling to let you know that we will be changing her doctor soon.”

There was a pause on the other side of the line. “Oh,” Dr. Naruto eventually said. “Well, that’s fine. But… Mr. Uchiha, you didn’t need to call my cell to tell me that. It happens all the time as children hit puberty. You could have just contacted my office.”

Sasuke nodded his head before he could catch himself. “Uh, yes, I know. I just thought… after I get her set up with a new doctor…” He paused, his nerves jittery. His hand clenched over his pant leg. He cleared his throat.

“Mr. Uchiha?”

Sasuke sat up straighter. “Maybe… we could get coffee. Or something.” He felt his cheeks burning.

There was another pause followed by a breathy chuckle. “Wow. Uh, yeah. That would be… yeah. Yes. I’d… I’d really like that.”

Sasuke nodded again. “Okay. I’ll… I’ll be in touch. Naruto.” _Whoa._

“Whoa. Uh, yeah! I’m really looking forward to it! Sasuke!”

Sasuke couldn’t help the smile at Naruto’s excitement. “Me, too,” he said quietly. They said their goodbyes, and Sasuke ended the call. As he sat back in his chair, his study door flew open with an “Aha!”

He jumped and looked at the door. Sarada stood in his study, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at him in triumph. Kakashi and Sakura stood behind him, identical smirks on their faces.

“I knew it! You like him!” Sarada practically screamed, and then she turned around and high-fived Kakashi and Sakura.

Sasuke tried hard not to blush – and he wasn’t too sure he succeeded – and he stood from his desk and calmly walked toward and past them to the stairs.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

~Owari~


End file.
